Super-Héros, ou pas tellement en fait
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Stiles est le petit stagiaire au poste de police où son père le Shérif travaille. Et il s'emmerde royalement. Non, sérieux, la paperasse, après toutes le aventures qu'il a traversées ? C'est l'ennui total ! Sauf qu'il reçoit un appel sur la radio du Shérif qui va littéralement changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Je reviens uniquement pour vous donner le cadeau de ma Ju d'amour, de mon Orange-Sanguine à moua :coeur: :coeur: Donc voilà, elle avait gagné notre jeu sur le groupe Sterek's Pack - oui ceci remonte à au moins deux mois XD - et donc elle avait gagné un drabble. Du coup j'ai fais un OS de plus de 3 000 mots x)

Comme ceci est son cadeau, elle a décidé des termes de l'OS. Mais je me suis permise quand même de rajouter des choses qui, je le savais, lui ferais plaisir ^^

Les termes étaient : Sterek, Super-Héros ou Super-Vilain, et une réplique du film RRrrr ^^

J'ai ajouté un Lemon et un Pink Undies pour l'occas' :D

DONC. Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf ni ses personnages.

Rating M : Langage un peu cru, mais pas trop, mais surtout relation sexuelle entre hommes explicite XD

Je nie toute implication dans le scénario. L'es explications débiles qui sont fournies dans cet OS ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination... Ouais, à qui on va faire croire ça. J'assume totalement ma connerie XD

Breeeeeeeef

Merci à Bruniblondi pour m'avoir corrigé et donné son avis, et à l'enthousiasme de ma p'tite Orange-Sanguine :D Vous n'aime les filles :coeur:

Je vous laisse lire à présent :)

* * *

 **Super-Héros…Ou pas tellement en fait**

 _« Le 9 mai 1969, à deux kilomètres de la frontière nord du Laos, La 101ème Division d'Infanterie de l'armée américaine progresse vers la colline 937. Pour eux c'est une simple reconnaissance. Pour les Viêt-Cong, la colline 937 est une zone stratégique. La dizaine d'appelés de la 101ème Division, peu formée au combat, devait effectuer cette mission de routine en moins de deux heures. Ils résisteront héroïquement pendant neuf jours._

 _Ce_ OS _ne raconte pas leur histoire. »_

Stiles est assis dans le bureau de son père, s'ennuyant fermement. Quand son père lui avait demandé de l'aide, Stiles n'avait pas imaginé ça. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, connaissant l'homme vicieux qui lui sert de géniteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est en train de trier des factures. Il aurait pu traiter les affaires classées, mais non, même pas. Dire qu'il maudit son père est peu dire.

Il soupire longuement, alors que le Shérif est dans le hall, à boire un café avec ses collègues. Il aurait pu, là aussi, faire une pause en même temps que les autres, mais il en a un peu marre que Parrish et les autres le charrient, lui le petit « bleu ». Bref, il boude quoi.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant que la radio de son père ne s'allume. Il jette un coup d'œil aux hommes en uniformes près de la machine à café, dans la pièce d'à côté. Personne ne semble avoir entendu l'appel. Personne, sauf Stiles. Ni une ni deux, il s'approche de la radio, fait deux-trois réglages, et écoute.

« _C'est… C'est un petit bébé. Je sais pas pourquoi il est là-haut._

 _\- Là-haut, où, Stevee ?_

 _\- Dans l'arbre._

 _\- Où est cet arbre ?_

 _\- Dans la forêt, dans la réserve de Lylwoke._

 _\- D'accord, très bien, reste ici Stevee, nous allons envoyer une voiture de police d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord._ »

Stiles appuie immédiatement sur un bouton qui indique que le Shérif s'occupe de cet appel. Cet enfant, Stevee, vient de lui offrir l'occasion de quitter la paperasse pour faire un véritable acte héroïque. Beacon Hills est calme depuis trop longtemps, ça lui donne un peu d'action !

Rapidement, il s'esquive du bureau, passe inaperçu auprès des policiers et quitte le poste de police sans que personne ne remarque rien. Avec un sourire espiègle, il grimpe dans sa Jeep et file vers la réserve de Lylwoke, là où il va devenir un héros.

La réserve n'est pas très loin du poste, un quart d'heure si on roule vite – et autant dire que vu l'excitation qui coule dans les veines de Stiles, celui-ci roule vite –. Lorsqu'il arrive, il saute presque littéralement de sa voiture pour arriver juste devant le petit Stevee, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de douze ans.

\- Vous êtes policier ? Lui demande le petit bonhomme.

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Alors, où est ce bébé ? Rétorque Stiles, fébrile.

Oui, il ne devrait pas être heureux à ce point, ce n'est pas bien, mais il s'en fout, il est vraiment surexcité de sauver son prochain. Surtout qu'il ne risque pas de mourir – quoique, s'il tombe de l'arbre, il pourrait –.

\- Il est là-haut, répond Stevee en pointant son doigt sur l'arbre au pied duquel ils sont.

Stiles lève la tête, et lève encore. Putain, mais comment ce bébé a pu atterrir là ?! Cet arbre doit faire plus de deux mètres cinquante !

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts.

Il sort son téléphone et compose un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur, depuis le temps.

\- Allô, Scotty ? J'ai besoin de tes super-pouvoirs lougaroutesques pour une petite mission… Non ça ne peut pas attendre, non… Arrête de râler et rejoins-moi à l'entrée de Lylwoke.

Il range son portable et regarde le petit Stevee.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé, Stevee, maintenant, il faut nous laisser faire. Va retrouver ta mère et dis-lui que tu as été vraiment très héroïque ! Lui sourit Stiles.

L'enfant hoche vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, fier d'avoir une histoire géniale à raconter à tout le monde. Il se met à courir en direction du chemin de randonnée et Stiles finit par ne plus le voir. À ce moment-là, Scott arrive en moto et fait un dérapage contrôlé devant l'hyperactif qui lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois que t'as encore besoin de m'impressionner pour me séduire Scotty ? Lui lance-t-il, un brin sarcastique, alors que le brun retire son casque.

\- Non, je sais que je t'ai dans la poche depuis longtemps. Mais j'aime ton regard d'admiration à chaque fois que j'arrive en moto.

\- Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est la moto que je regarde, j'ai toujours aimé les japonaises…

Ils se sourient avant de s'enlacer dans une accolade virile et sans sous-entendu.

\- Bon, t'avais besoin de moi pour quoi, _bro_ ?

\- J'ai un bébé en haut, dans l'arbre. Je vais avancer ma Jeep, et toi, tu vas…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Scott fronce les sourcils, plisse le nez et inspire profondément avant de faire briller ses yeux en ambre et de sortir les griffes pour grimper à l'arbre. Tout ceci, en l'espace de trois secondes. Cinq secondes plus tard, Scott est en bas, le bébé en tenu d'Adam dans les bras, un tee-shirt et un pantalon noir sur l'épaule.

\- Putain Scott t'es chiant, c'était censé être mon sauvetage ! Ronchonne l'adolescent hyperactif en croisant les bras.

\- Stiles…

\- Sérieux, pour une fois que j'allais pouvoir être utile, pour faire un truc tout à fait normal, il faut que toi, tu me voles…

\- Stiles ! Le coupe le loup, les yeux ronds, le regard fixé sur le petit bébé.

\- QUOI ? S'énerve l'humain.

Scott relève la tête vers lui, le visage marqué par l'ahurissement.

\- C'est Derek.

\- Quoi Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? Il kidnappe des enfants et les laisse dans les arbres environnant ?

\- Putain mec, ce bébé _est_ Derek !

Stiles ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, puis la rouvre encore.

\- Il a l'air malin l'autre, à me fixer comme un con. C'est pas comme ça que je vais redevenir adulte. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose.

\- Quoi ?

Scott scrute son meilleur ami, surpris et inquisiteur.

\- Quoi « quoi » ? Questionne-t-il, ne comprenant rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, Scott ?

\- Quand ?

\- Maintenant ! Là, tout de suite !

\- Euh… Quoi ?

Stiles lève les bras au ciel, exaspéré par l'air de débile profond que son meilleur affiche, réservé normalement à la charmante Allison.

\- Non, avant, Scott, tu m'as parlé de mon air con !

\- Non, je n'ai absolument pas dit un truc comme ça, se défend le loup. Je n'aurais jamais dit ça, d'ailleurs.

L'humain se fige. Deux solutions. Soit Scott ment (mais il n'a jamais su le faire, à cause du tic qu'il a). Soit il entend les pensées (mais il devrait entendre ce que son meilleur ami pense instantanément, et à moins que la tête de Scott soit vide, ce n'est pas ça).

\- Bordel, ce gamin ne sait pas tenir un gosse, il me fait mal au dos !

Stiles cligne des yeux. Non. _No way_. Impossible.

\- Scott, tu le tiens mal, fait-il distraitement remarquer à son meilleur ami.

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux alertes du bébé, et ça fait tilt.

\- Tu l'entends parler, toi, le bébé ? Demande-t-il, sans quitter le regard du bambin.

\- De quoi tu parles Stiles ? Tu deviens dingue ?

\- Non. Ne me dites pas que c'est lui. C'est… Non. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Quoi, pourquoi moi ? Rétorque Stiles en s'adressant à l'enfant.

\- Stiles, t'es vraiment en train de répondre à des gargouillis d'un bébé ? Tu comprends ce qu'il raconte ?

Oui, Scott se moque, mais quand il voit le visage confus et figé de son meilleur ami, il ne rit plus.

\- Attends, tu comprends vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Reprend le loup, soudain très sérieux.

\- Oui…

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Stilinski, je suis pas un putain de monstre de foire !

\- Oh mon dieu, ce bébé Derek grogne comme le vrai Derek. C'est perturbant. Et terrifiant.

Stiles peut jurer qu'il a entendu le bambin soupirer d'agacement. Puis, un morceau de la phrase précédente de Derek lui percute le neurone de la compréhension.

\- Derek, pourquoi tu as dit : « Ne me dites pas que c'est lui » ? J'ai rien fait moi !

\- Laisse tomber, Stilinski.

\- Quoi ? Non, certainement pas ! Répond, loup grincheux, parce que sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me priver de lait ? Tu vas m'abandonner dans la forêt ? Vas-y Stilinski, vas-y, je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Stop ! Stiles, arrête de parler au bébé, je te jure que c'est trop perturbant, je ne peux pas… Tiens, prends-le !

Et sans que l'humain puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouver avec Bébé Derek dans les bras, son meilleur ami s'éloignant de quelques pas à reculons. Stiles regarde l'enfant, toute pensée cohérente ayant déserté son crâne. Il sent un changement dans l'air, il ne sait pas comment il le sent, mais c'est un fait. Il a l'impression que l'air tremble autour d'eux, qu'une pression invisible s'opère, que l'environnement disparaît. Il se sent subjugué. Par Derek. Et s'il n'était pas tant aspiré dans sa contemplation, il aurait halluciné d'avoir pensé une chose pareille.

Et soudain, sans qu'il ne sache comment s'est arrivé, Derek se tient devant lui. Dans toute sa splendeur. Ses épaules carrées. Nues. Son torse musclé, ses abdos dessinés. Nus. Et son… Oh mon dieu. Il est _totalement nu_. De la tête aux pieds. Comme un vers. Stiles sent son visage devenir rouge. Ses yeux remontent immédiatement vers le haut, et rencontrent le regard insondable du brun qui le fixe, figé dans sa posture et son expression. Stiles pourrait presque croire qu'il se soumet à son examen, s'exposant fièrement.

\- Derek… Je… Tu… Et… Enfin…, bafouille misérablement l'humain, incapable de détourner son regard des yeux à la couleur indéfinissable.

\- Stiles.

Ce simple mot déclenche une avalanche incontrôlable de frissons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries…, murmure faiblement l'humain.

« Lié » résonne sous son crâne, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, ni comment. Et il sait que ça concerne Derek.

\- T'es mon âme-sœur Stiles.

\- Je sais.

L'humain porte la main à sa bouche pour l'en couvrir, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Comment je sais ça ? Non, on s'en fout. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi t'étais un bébé ?

\- Tous les cinq ans, une connerie du genre des planètes aux noms imprononçables sont alignées, ce qui crée une autre connerie du genre « le moment propice pour trouver son âme-sœur », ce qui donne cette connerie du « je me transforme en bébé ». Lorsque l'âme-sœur est près du loup pendant cette période, le loup se transforme en bébé pendant trois jours, et la personne qui le comprend est censée être l'âme-sœur.

-Mais c'est complètement con comme truc ! S'exclame Stiles, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux du loup.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, fait remarquer le brun.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Et pour l'amour du ciel, mets-toi des fringues sur le dos !

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles ouvre la bouche, mais s'arrête, totalement ahuris.

\- Mais parce que des gens pourraient te voir ! Attentat à la pudeur, tu connais ? Tu vas encore finir en taule ! Et puis merde, c'est gênant !

Derek hausse un sourcil et l'observe de haut en bas. Un sourire étire alors ses lèvres.

\- Gênant ? Ce n'est pas ce que je sens ni ce que je vois…

Stiles baisse le regard sur son propre corps et voit avec horreur que son pantalon est déformé par une bosse. Et Derek doit sentir l'odeur d'excitation qu'il exhale.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, tente l'humain.

\- Au contraire, c'est exactement ce que je crois, réplique le brun, son sourire – que Stiles décide de baptiser son sourire de con arrogant – toujours vissé sur ses lèvres sensuellement ourlées.

Oh mon dieu. Il faut qu'il arrête de fantasmer là. Et puis, ça vient d'où le « sensuellement ourlées » ? Il déraille.

\- Je vais vous laisser, les gars…, lâche Scott, de très très loin.

Ils ne lui prêtent même pas attention alors que la moto démarre. Ils se fixent toujours l'un l'autre.

Au bout de ce qui leur semble une éternité, Derek fait un pas en avant, envahissant l'espace personnel de son Lié. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres seulement de celles de Stiles.

\- Dis-moi, _Stiles_ , à quoi tu penses ? Souffle le loup.

Il a l'expression du gars qui en sait plus que les autres et qui compte bien s'en servir.

\- À la façon dont je pourrais effacer ton sourire de con arrogant avec ma queue enfoncée dans ta gorge, répond l'humain, du tac-au-tac.

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Autant, habituellement, il s'est résigné à n'avoir aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, autant aujourd'hui, ce manque « filtral » n'a rien à voir. Comme si une chose le poussait à répondre la vérité crue, comme elle est pensée, à Derek. Ce con le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette expression.

\- Connard, lâche-t-il, hargneux.

Le sourire du loup se fait plus grand. Ses yeux flashent rouge. Et Stiles fond sur ses lèvres, les capturant en un baiser fougueux, impérieux. Dominant. C'est lui qui mène la dance, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse lui paraître, Derek se laisse faire et soumettre sans la moindre résistance. Et Stiles aime tellement ce sentiment. Il se sent tellement puissant, là, alors qu'il sait – sans savoir comment – que Derek est à sa merci.

\- Demande-moi n'importe quoi, et je le ferais, murmure l'Alpha, à bout de souffle, lorsque Stiles consent à le laisser reprendre sa respiration.

Il fait parfaitement écho aux pensées de l'humain, comme s'il les entendait.

\- Tu entends mes pensées ? Demande automatiquement Stiles.

Derek rit – putain, vous l'avez déjà vu rire vous ? Parce que Stiles jamais, _jamais_ –, d'un rire grave et sensuel.

\- Non, mais je sais dorénavant où est ma place, répond-il à voix basse.

Stiles semble réfléchir aux sens de ces mots pendant quelques secondes avant de fixer Derek droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai réellement envie de voir tes lèvres autour de ma queue, lui indique-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le loup s'approche de l'oreille de son humain.

\- À tes ordres, chuchote-t-il.

Et il se laisse tomber à genoux devant Stiles, et celui-ci croit qu'il rêve. Il a eu de nombreux fantasmes mettant en scène sa propre personne et le grand, ténébreux et puissant Derek Hale. De là à penser que ça pourrait être un jour réel, c'était un pas vers la folie qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Et pourtant, le voilà aujourd'hui, debout devant l'Alpha de Beacon Hills qui est prêt à lui administrer la meilleure fellation de sa vie – oui, il en est sûr, ça sera la meilleure, en même temps, il n'a pas trop de comparaison.

Derek soulève légèrement le t-shirt beige de son Lié, déboutonne son jean et le fait lentement glisser, découvrant le sous-vêtement de Stiles. Il relève les yeux vers ceux ambrés qui le scrutent. Il doit faire un effort pour retenir le grognement qui se forme dans sa poitrine. L'humain porte une petite culotte de dentelle rose. À première vue, c'est du satin. L'odeur d'excitation sexuelle, de désir et la vision de cette petite culotte, lui font perdre un instant le contrôle, ses yeux devenant rouge.

Déglutissant, Derek fait glisser le vêtement délicat avec précaution, et de très peu de centimètres, juste assez pour révéler la fierté tumescente qui s'offre à lui. Il veut garder le tissu près de leurs peaux. Et sans attendre, il ouvre la bouche et engloutit le membre turgescent sans aucune prévention. Stiles s'étrangle de surprise et de plaisir avant de gémir longuement. Et les mouvements de va-et-vient du loup autour de son érection menacent de le rendre dingue. C'est juste… Trop bon. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être si bon. Être dans cette cavité chaude et humide, avoir cette langue qui caresse sa peau fine si sensible… C'est juste trop bon.

Ce plaisir divin dure pendant de longues minutes. Mais Stiles est un adolescent, pas très expérimenté, en plus. Bientôt, il se sent proche, trop proche, de l'extase. Mais il ne veut pas venir dans la bouche de l'Alpha. Pas alors qu'ils sont en pleine forêt. Et puis, il sent intuitivement – enfin, il ne sait pas comment il sait, alors disons intuitivement – qu'ils doivent aller plus loin, conclure. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour de vrais préliminaires. Pas le temps de s'amuser.

\- Lève-toi, Derek.

Sa voix est rauque, son souffle court, mais son ordre est indiscutable. Le loup s'exécute, relâchant avec regret son jouet. Stiles attrape Derek, le plaque contre un arbre, torse contre écorce, et humidifie ses doigts.

\- Ne me prépare pas, demande le loup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me prépares, s'il-te-plaît, Stiles.

\- Mais… Tu vas avoir mal…

\- Je suis un loup, je vais guérir, et un peu de douleur ne m'a jamais fait peur. Je ne veux plus attendre. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

Stiles n'est pas franchement d'accord avec ça, mais si c'est ce que Derek veut, alors Derek a. Il lubrifie autant qu'il peut sa fierté avec sa salive, avant d'écarter ses deux – parfaits – globes de chair fermes pour s'enfoncer en lui.

\- Vas-y d'un coup, halète l'Alpha, le front contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Stiles s'exécute et donne un énergique coup de reins pour s'enfoncer directement jusqu'à la garde. Derek gronde et siffle de douleur, ses griffes plantées dans l'arbre.

\- Derek, ça va ? S'inquiète l'humain, une main posée sur son torse.

\- Ouais, attends deux secondes, je vais cicatriser, souffle-t-il en réponse.

Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que Stiles entende « Bouge » et qu'il fasse se mouvoir son bassin. Avec une ardeur décuplée quand il entend les gémissements faibles et ténus que son amant pousse. Il a soudain envie de le faire crier. C'est plus qu'une envie en fait, ça ressemble d'avantage à un besoin. Sa main droite se glisse jusqu'à l'érection de l'Alpha qu'il empoigne avant d'en parcourir la longueur avec vigueur.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement font craquer le loup qui se met à gémir plus fort, mais pourtant pas à crier. D'instinct, avec sa main gauche, il fait se pencher plus en avant son amant, et là, il tape dans le point sensible de l'homme. La prostate. Et Derek lâche un cri, mélange de plaisir et de surprise. Stiles est satisfait par ce son, et entend bien le faire durer, aussi, continue-t-il de pilonner la boule de nerf qui rend le loup si réceptif.

Seulement, bientôt, Stiles ne peut plus se retenir. C'est comme s'il avait attendu ça pendant des mois – ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité, vu les rêves détaillés qu'il faisait – et maintenant que tout se réalise, il ne peut repousser la jouissance plus longtemps. Il finit par atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir dans un gémissement bas et long, lascif.

Lorsque Derek sent son amant se déverser en lui, c'est comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour jouir à son tour.

Ils restent là, tremblants, pendant quelques instants avant que Stiles ne se retire, essoufflé.

Il ne comprend pas encore tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais une chose est sûre, c'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

Même s'il n'a pas été à proprement parlé, le héros de la journée…

* * *

Désolée, le lemon n'était pas prévu... vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu, les loulous, et à la prochaine :D

Bisous d'amour :coeur:


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
